callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Silencer
Suppressors & Damage Does this decrease weapon damage or not? It sure feels like it.I heal if you shut it 08:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, take example the M14 EBR. Its one shot kill to the head with a scope, but two shot kill with a silencer. Yeah, it decrease damage. It decreases base weapon damage on sniper rifles and LMGs. However, on all other weapons, it just makes them reach their minimum damage value for damage falloff over distance over a shorter distance. Example: A FAL deals 50 damage at close range, and 35 damage at medium/long range. A silenced FAL would start dealing 35 damage over a shorter distance than an unsilenced one would. Wrong just strange... i think is, strange,wierd,wrong, and stupid to put a silencer on a shotgun ur barrett. :funny thing is, mr. I don't want to sign my post with four tildes, we don't care what you think. --TNT LotLP 01:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::It's also weird that you can get shot in the foot with a .50 cal bullet and walk it off like its nothing. Or how about the fact that you can run around dual wielding shotguns that are over 100 years old? And reload them? COD isn't that realistic, tell us something we don't know. 04:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering: Do silencers reduce recoil? I have found (I think) that this is true on the UMP 45, but it could be psychological. Could someone confirm this for me, and, if it does, should it be added to the page? ( 00:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC)) In the Suppressor page says that in Operation 40 appears a RPK with Suppressor. This is strange, because i've done 12 times the level and i didn't found any RPK with suppressor. (On PS3) Robertoelexperto 12:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Silenced shotguns? How much are shotguns affected by silencers, because I want to find out if it's worth the decrease in the already low range for not showing up on the enemies radar. 03:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's the same as all the other silenced weapons. You don't appear on the minimap at all.--WouldYouKindly 04:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I'm asking if it is worth reducing the already weak 'kill range' of a shotgun for not showing up on the enemy radar when firing. Most shotguns will one shot kill within a certain range. I'm assuming this is reduced because silencers reduce damage over range. So is the range a worthy sacrifice for the stealth element? Or are shotguns just not viable with silencers? 23:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Depends on what you're trying to do. If you're behind enemy lines or something, and you want to be taking people out in one shot silently, then you'd want a shotgun with a silencer. Typically, the best shotgun to use with a silencer is the SPAS. It still has a longer OHK range than the Striker or AA-12 with the silencer, and the silencer barely reduces it's kill range. Pup42512n 20:22, December 27, 2009 (UTC)pup42512n :Silenced shotguns for the most part are worthless. Most silenced shotguns are reduced to about commando knife range.-- 17:17, March 6, 2010 (UTC) While I have to agree that the range is very low on silenced shotguns, I still use the silenced SPAS on my stealth class. Plus, it's so much more fun with the SPAS because it's pump action. Tri-force03 03:43, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I Will Hunt You Down With My 12 Gauge of DEATH! Silenced vs. Scrambler Q: How do these function? I understand that a Silencer and Cold Blooded will make you virtual undetectable on the Radar, Thermal, UAV, etc. Is that the case? Q As for the scrambler, without silencer, does this mean you won't show up as a red dot on the Radar for enemies that are in your vicinity, but say an enemy that is 50 yards a way, they will see you as a red dot? Q: Is using Scrambler and Silencer redundant? A:Having a silencer means you do not show up on the enemy radar when you fire your gun. Scrambler will stop your enemies radar from functioning when you are within a certain distance to him/her. I do not know the effective range of scrambler, but it is certainly limited, meaning enemies far away (however far that is) will see you on the radar if they have UAV or you fire w/o a silencer. Silencer and Scrambler are not redundant unless you have Cold Blooded. However, Ninja is better than scrambler if you are going for a stealth build. (Stealth build = Cold-Blooded + Ninja + Silenced Weapon) 23:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Silencers and Domination I removed this because I tried it and it didn't work. Recury 18:46, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :"Also, when in a game type that includes capturing objectives (such as Domination), if you are capturing an objective while holding a suppressed weapon, your position will not be given away by the announcer (neither team will hear their respective announcers say, "Securing/Losing name", however, the objective will continue to flash on the screen)." Should a section be added for Call Of Duty: United Offensive? A silenced sten was featured in 2 of the single player levels. It would be rather brief, but nonetheless, I think it should be added, even if it simply contains a link or quote to the sten page. - 21:26, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Silencer should get rid of killcam I mean who would want to decrease range for not showing up on the radar? It should disable the killcam when you kill someone so they can't find you if your sniping. So mw2 assault rifles So mw2 assault rifles only lose range, no damage is reduced? :Damage is reduced over time. A reduce in maximum range translates into an equal reduction in damage.-- 17:07, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Glitched Silenced weapons I think it would be in best interest if there was a section that included the glitched silenced weapons. Such as the M9 (i know there's one of the light machineguns that shows up on radar silenced too, but i cant think of the name.) -- 17:08, March 6, 2010 (UTC) The MG4 [[User:II Helljumper II|'II']] [[User_talk:II Helljumper II|'Helljumper']] 21:02, April 9, 2010 (UTC) And M240. Ill get onto editing that in. Slowrider7 21:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Night Maps? To the best of my knowledge, MW2 has no night maps. Tips, under Modern Warfare 2 Campaign has night levels I think, but AI don't see players like other human players would. The closest thing to MW2 multiplayer night map is Rundown, but that's more of an evening map, and Overpass is just an overcast map. Do Silencers get rid of tracer? If silencers only reduce muzzle flash but not the tracer fire, then that would completely defeat the purpose, wouldn't it. I can't realy tell from my point of view behind the gun, so is this true? Lets start off by giving you a brief explanation. A sound suppressor is a device that by absorbing the gas from the explosion, significantly reduces or even removes the muzzle flash and reduces the volume of a gunshot. Now it doesn't make the weapon silent, most weapons use supersonic ammunition, meaning a supersonic bang is unavoidable. Weapons such as rifles, carbines, sub machineguns etc. and the only way to get a weapon as silent as it is in games would be by using subsonic ammunition, that doesn't do as much damage but can be suppressed to the level of noise emitted by video game and movie weapons. In reality a suppressed weapon still makes enough noise to cause ear damage from prolonged exposure. Ever heard the echoing sound of a sniper rifle in say World at War? That's the supersonic bang, which happens with most weapons. Tracer, simplified, are special bullets with a pyrotechnic charge in them, that ignites when firing and burns very brightly. Depending on the chemical used, they burn in different colours. Standard NATO tracers use strontium and magnesium so they burn red, chinese and russians use barium which burns green. Even if you equip a suppressor to a weapon, as long as you use tracer ammunition, the tracers will keep burning. The developers obviously didn't realize this, and maybe thought bullets just naturally glowed. They also apparently thought every single bullet used tracer ammunition, and not just every 5 rounds as is normal. Lessthan3 13:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) That wasn't exactly helpful Super2k 14:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Glitch Patched? Were the silencer glitches patched for MW2? It says so on the article, but not on any of the weapons' articles or the MW2 update list. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :The glitch is not currently patched on the 360 version at least. 22:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It's a Sound Suppressor, not a Silencer. Please refrain from using the word silencer. It's wrong, as per definition, a weapon can never be completely silent. It's sort of like calling a wheel, a ball. Just because both roll doesn't mean they're the same thing. It's called a sound suppressor, two P's, two S's. Or just a suppressor for short. ^ The legal term IS "silencer"..check your atf form 4, section 4.b or. http://definitions.uslegal.com/f/firearm-silencer/ or any legal source... Now as to what people commonly call it, or its actuall effect, doesnt matter really..legally, silencer/muffler. period. ^ Unfortunately for you the legal term is also incorrect. A suppressor cannot completely silence a gun. Therefore, there is no need for such petty ignorance to continue to spread. The politicians who defined that (I'm going to try and say this without sounding like a stereotypical NRA nutjob) clearly have never even held a gun let alone care about proper terminology. Just because many people use the term does not mean it is still correct. For example, many people use the word your in place of you're. Using your ideology, does that mean it is wrong for us to correct them? How about the made up words irregardless, could've, or alot? You posit a very weak defence, friend. Realise that not even this wiki erroneously calls a magazine a clip anymore. KikaroMordai (talk) 16:24, October 29, 2013 (UTC) : Whether or not it is correct terminology does not matter. If it is called 'Silencer' in the game, then it will be named such on the coinciding articles. Same thing for games calling it 'Suppressor'. If you were to rename all the articles where it is called 'Silencer' to 'Suppressor', it would be a violation of COD:IRL. And actually, in Black Ops 2 the 'Extended Mags' attachment is now called 'Extended Clip'. Also, "could've" is an actual word. Good day to you. 16:46, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Recoil Rumor I keep hearing that, when added to a gun, it decreases recoil. It sounds false to me, but I need to know the truth. Saber501 07:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) That would be correct, Saber. It's one of the main features of real suppressors, as well. in addition to reducing muzzle flash and muffling sound somewhat. (Lolzcrisps 19:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC)) : The suppressor/silencer does not decrease recoil in Call of Duty; it is a common misconception. -Nogert 19:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC)